Sparks
by rowbat sevenfold
Summary: REPLAYSHIPPING - Sebuah cerita Kompetisi DUELIST KINGDOM bernuansa AU dengan hadirnya Rebecca Sang Juara dari USA. Seberapa tangguh dia? Akankah dia menjadi lawan terberat yang menjungkalkan Yugi Muto dalam turnamen? Mungkinkah lawan berubah menjadi kawan? My first YGO fanfiction. Read and Review.


a/n : Author ini ngefans banget sama yang namanya Rebecca. Udah blonde, jenius, imut, deck nya keren lagi. hahahahaks.

Tapi memang deck nya keren beneran, author sampe ketagihan main game YGO Pro pake deck Rebecca.

cukup basa-basinya. Ini adalah setting Duelist Kingdom AU dan Rebecca turut diundang oleh Pegasus untuk menajdi kontestan di dalamnya.

cerita ini menggunakan nama karakter sesuai anime Jepang **(Joey Wheeler - Jonouchi, Tristan - Honda, Tea - Anzu, Weevil - Haga, dsb)**. Penggemar sejati Yu-Gi-Oh pasti tau kan?  
 **Warning : AU, Typo, gaje, possible OOC**

Disclaimer : YU-GI-OH! Milik Kazuki Takahashi, Shonen Jump dan Konami.

*******************************  
Chapter I : Malam

"Selamat malam, para Duelist yang terhormat. Saya, Saruwatari mewakili Tuan Pegasus Crawford mengucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasi Anda dalam kompetisi yang disponsori oleh Industrial Illussion. Anda sudah menerima undangan lengkap dengan starchips yang menjadi syarat utama mengikuti turnamen ini. Perlu dikatakan bahwa anda semua memiliki kesempatan yang sama dalam memenangkan kompetisi ini, tergantung dari cara kalian meracik deck dan meramu strategi bermain. Sekarang waktunya, para Duelist yang terhormat, silahkan naik ke kapal. Kita akan menuju Duelist Kingdom!"

Seusai kata sambutan singkat dari pria bernama Saruwatari, para duelist termasyur dunia pun beranjak naik ke kapal, tidak terkecuali Yugi Muto - sang pemilik Millennium Puzzle dengan rambut model spike- dan Jonouchi Katsuya - lelaki berjaket hijau dengan rambut pirang kusam. Semestinya hanya Yugi yang mendapat undangan dari Pegasus dengan dua starchips, namun dia menyerahkan satu starchip kepada Jonouchi supaya mereka berdua dapat sama-sama ikut ke Duelist Kingdom. Mereka berdua memiliki tujuan yang mirip sekaligus berbeda, Yugi harus menyelamatkan kakeknya dari cengkeraman Pegasus dan Jonouchi membutuhkan uang untuk biaya operasi mata adiknya, Shizuka.

"Bagaimana, Yugi? Apa kau merasa tegang?" Jonouchi memulai pembicaraan begitu mereka sampai di kapal.

"Ehm, sedikit sih. Hehe.." Jawab sang empunya Millennium Puzzle.

"Wah.. wah.." Terdengar suara feminim memotong obrolan mereka. "Jadi kau Yugi yang dibicarakan orang banyak? Rasanya sulit dipercaya Kaiba dikalahkan oleh anak sepertimu. Apa kau tahu, namamu cukup terkenal di Komunitas Duel Monsters."

Dia adalah wanita berusia 20-an dengan rambut pirang sepinggang. Dinilai dari cara bicaranya yang penuh percaya diri, dia pastinya salah satu kontestan terkuat, batin Yugi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Mai Kujaku, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih. Hehe. Namaku Yugi Muto, tapi kau sudah tahu itu." Yugi sedikit salah tingkah, dia tidak biasa menerima pujian, apalagi pujian dari orang asing yang baru ditemuinya.

"Dan aku teman baik Yugi! Aku Jonouchi Katsuya, salam kenal!" Sayangnya Mai mengabaikan omongan pemuda pirang ini.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Yugi. Aku menunggu saat kita bisa berduel." Dan dengan itu, Mai beranjak pergi.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, tiga murid SMA asal kota Domino ikut menyusup masuk ke kapal. Mereka adalah Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda dan Ryo Bakura - sang empunya Millennium Ring.

"Hah? Jadi kami harus tidur beramai-ramai di tempat ini? Kami ini peserta kompetisi! Ini sih lebih mirip loker! Harusnya kalian sediakan kamar yang lebih bagus untuk kami!" Jonouchi berkata gusar, sementara Yugi berusaha menenangkan temannya. Tanpa sadar Jonouchi membuat mereka jadi bahan tontonan, membuat Yugi tidak merasa nyaman.

"Ini sudah ketentuan yang dibuat Tuan Pegasus Crawford. Anda dipersilahkan mengundurkan diri jika keberatan." Saruwatari membalas dengan nada monoton sebelum beranjak pergi. Keberadaan Saruwatari digantikan oleh dua orang yang terlihat familiar. Yang satu memiliki rambut gondrong dengan topi kupluk, satunya lagi lelaki berkacamata bulat berbingkai kuning.

"Hey kau kah Yugi Muto, yang mengalahkan Seto Kaiba?" Si kacamata bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya, ini aku, Yugi Muto. Dan kau adalah..?"

"Kalian 'Insector' Haga dan 'Dinosaur' Ryuzaki!" Mata Jonouchi berbinar. "Aku menonton siaran langsung duel kalian di final Kejuaraan Nasional Jepang!" Pertama kalinya Jonouchi melihat Duelist profesional secara langsung. Tentu saja, dia menganggap Seto Kaiba (yang notabene adalah World Champion - sebelum dihantam Exodia) sebagai pengecualian.

"Haga, selamat atas kemenanganmu di final." Yugi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Haga. "Combo trap dan spell card yang kau gunakan luar biasa!"

"Hahaha, itu bukan apa-apa." Haga menjabat tangan Yugi.

"Ya, aku kasihan melihat tampangmu. Jadi aku membiarkanmu menang." Ryuzaki menyeringai ke arah Haga di sebelahnya, sukses mendapat reaksi berupa death glare dari sang Juara Nasional Jepang.

"Tapi sejujurnya, menjadi juara nasional bukanlah pencapaian besar jika dibandingkan denganmu, Muto, yang telah mengalahkan Kaiba si juara dunia." Haga berkata sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jadi, Yugi, kau mungkin orang pertama yang kuincar nanti."

"Aku juga akan senang sekali bisa berduel denganmu, Haga." Yugi menjawab sopan.

"Bagus, sebaiknya kalian semua saling menghancurkan sampai berkeping-keping. Itu bisa menghemat pekerjaanku." Sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, Ryuzaki beranjak keluar.

"Cih, sikap macam apa itu? Menyebalkan!" Jonouchi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Abaikan dia, dia masih sakit hati atas kekalahan di final itu. Mari kita beralih topik. Kalian lihat mereka?" Haga menunjuk ke arah gerombolan pemuda-pemudi di sudut ruangan. "Mereka sedang melakukan card trading (bertukar kartu) untuk memperkuat deck mereka. Adapun trading ini memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan."

"Kelebihan dari card trading adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kartu bagus sekaligus membuang kartu yang dianggap kurang kurang cocok dalam strategi yang kau susun. Sementara kekurangannya adalah dalam card trading kau pastinya akan memperlihatkan kartu-kartu yang kau miliki pada orang lain." Haga melanjutkan, "Kemungkinan besar strategimu bisa dibaca jika kau memperlihatkan kartu-kartu yang memiliki peran kunci, dan itu bisa berakibat fatal."

Rupanya Jonouchi tidak mendengar omongan panjang lebar Haga, dia malah asyik bertukar kartu dengan orang-orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Hehehe. Si pirang itu kuakui keberaniannya dalam mengambil risiko, tapi kalau sudah sejauh ini dia masih mencoba mengubah susunan deck nya, aku asumsikan dia tidak percaya diri."

"Er, kupikir Jonouchi berusaha membaca strategi lawan dengan bertukar kartu, ya?" Kata Yugi, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada Haga.

"Begitu kah? Hehehe. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke ruanganku di lantai dua." Haga melihat jam tangannya. "Aku menunggu saat kita duel nanti, Yugi Muto. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Haga."

"Lihat ini Yugi! Aku dapat kartu bagus!" Jonouchi tersenyum kepada Yugi, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

"Coba aku lihat sini. Hmm.." Yugi berpikir sejenak.

 **Salamandra (spell)** ; **Kunai With Chain (trap)** ; **Baby Dragon (Dragon,Wind - ATK 1200/DEF 700)** ; **Shield & Sword (spell)**. Inilah kartu yang diperoleh Jonouchi dalam card trading.

"Bagus sekali, Jou. Kalau begitu kau butuh yang satu ini untuk deck mu." Yugi memberikan selembar kartu kepada Jonouch yang langsung membaca keterangan kartu itu."Ini bisa memperkuat Baby Dragon dan menghancurkan monster lawan-lawanmu."

 **Time Wizard (Spellcaster,Light - ATK 500/DEF 400)**

"Wow. Terima kasih, Yugi. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Sungguh."

Tiba-tiba Jonouchi merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Sontak dia kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"KEJUTAN!"

"Whoa! Astaga, Anzu! Honda! Dan kau juga Bakura! kalian membuat jantungku nyaris copot! Darimana kalian masuk ke kapal ini?" Jonouchi mengelus dada.

"Darimana apa, tentu saja masuk diam-diam lewat box barang!" Honda berkata dengan bangga.

"Kita kan teman, harus saling memberi support!" Lanjut Anzu.

"Jonouchi, boleh aku lihat deck mu? Aku akan coba menyusun deck mu. Mungkin ini bisa berguna" Bakura berkata pelan.

"Oh silakan Bakura. Jangan dirusak ya!" Jonouchi memberikan deck nya.

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku. " Ujar Anzu.

*******************************  
"Astaga, apa ini Jou?" Anzu berkata parau. "Kau memasukkan Flame Swordsman dalam deck mu tapi tidak memasukkan Flame Manipulator?"

"Tanpa Fusion Material yang pas." Bakura menopang dagunya. "Percuma ada Fusion Monster di deck mu, Jonouchi. Tidak akan bisa digunakan."

"Fusion? Apa itu?" Jonouchi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Honda menepuk jidatnya.

"Untung aku datang ke sini membawa beberapa koleksiku. Aku bukan duelist, tapi setidaknya aku tahu beberapa kartu yang gambarnya keren." Honda memberikan selembar kartu kepadanya. Kartu itu bergambar seorang pria yang mengepalkan tinjunya dikelilingi api membara.

 **Flame Manipulator (Spellcaster,Fire - ATK 900/DEF 1000)**

"Honda! Aku berhutang budi padamu! Kau memang sahabatku!" Secara spontan Jonouchi merangkul temannya yang berambut jambul itu.

"He-hentikan ini Jonouchi! Geli tahu!"

Aksi mereka mengundang gelak tawa orang sekitar.

*******************************  
Saat Jonouchi menyusun kembali deck nya dengan dibantu Anzu dan Honda serta Bakura yang mengajarinya soal hal-hal yang belum sempat diajari oleh Kakek Yugi, Yugi memutuskan untuk melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Yugi tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang romantis, tapi entah apa sebabnya, hatinya merasa tenteram jika melihat langit bertabur bintang.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Suara perempuan menyadarkan Yugi dari lamunannya. Yugi menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang -membuat Yugi sedikit tercengang- memiliki tinggi badan sama dengannya (sama-sama pendek, oops).

"Hei, Teddy menanyai kamu," Yugi dapat melihat perempuan ini memeluk erat boneka Teddy Bear. Yugi tersenyum kecil, boneka ya.

"Aku bukannya tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya merasa melihat langit bertabur bintang membuat hatiku tenteram dan nyaman. Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Setiap aku tidak bisa tidur, aku biasanya memandangi bintang di langit, aku punya teleskop di rumah. Ternyata kita mirip sekaligus berbeda ya."

Cahaya rembulan menyinari wajah lawan bicara Yugi Muto. Meski bahasa Jepangnya lancar, Yugi langsung tahu bahwa gadis kecil ini bukan orang Jepang. Rambut berwarna pirang cerah -pirang yang berbeda dari Mai ataupun Jou-, pupil berwarna hijau zamrud, wajahnya sedikit berjerawat dan berkulit putih. Mungkin Eropa atau Amerika.

"Namaku Yugi Muto. Salam kenal."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Rebecca." Rebecca menggoyangkan kaki kanannya menendang udara kosong. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik bermain Duel Monsters?

"Aku menyukai semua jenis game. Kakekku memiliki toko game, ada banyak sekali jenis game di sana," Kata Yugi menerawang. "Duel Monsters adalah salah satunya. Kakekku yang mengajariku bermain."

"Oh ya? Aku juga diajari oleh Kakekku. Meski dia sibuk bekerja, dia selalu meluangkan waktu untukku. Dia kakek terhebat di dunia. Benar begitu kan, Teddy!"

Dan itu terjadi.

Selembar kartu Yugi keluar dari saku celananya dan terjatuh ke lantai kapal. Belum sempat Yugi bereaksi, Rebecca lebih dulu memungutnya.

Astaga. Lihat monster apa itu.

 **Kuriboh (Fiend,Dark - ATK 300/DEF 200)**

Luar biasa, Yugi. Bisa-bisanya kau mengantongi monster lemah ini saat berbicara dengan Duelist dari negeri seberang. Yugi merasa malu dan menunduk. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi dia akan ditertawakan.

Namun tawa ejekan yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang.

"Wah! Imutnya! Kau harus menyimpan kartu ini baik-baik, Yugi. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengembalikan kartu Kuriboh kepada Yugi, dan sesuatu terjadi.

Ini bukan mengenai fakta bahwa ADA orang yang memuji Kuriboh pertama kalinya.

Mungkin hanya imajinasi Yugi.

Cahaya bulan menyinari wajah gadis yang kini tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya yang berjerawat dan Yugi bisa jelas melihat lesung pipih itu. Pemandangan yang sungguh, sungguh, sungguh...

Tidak bisa menemukan kata yang pas, tanpa disadari Yugi terus memandangi lawan bicaranya.

Yugi menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Harusnya dia fokus menyelamatkan kakeknya dari Pegasus, bukannya berduaan dengan perempuan.

Tunggu dulu, berduaan?

Otomatis wajah Yugi memerah memikirkan hal itu. Sampai saat ini baru pertama kali dia berduaan dengan perempuan. "Kencan" dengan Anzu di taman ria tidak masuk hitungan karena saat itu Jonouchi membuntuti mereka, sehingga rasanya jalan bertiga. Pengalaman pertama ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

Astaga apa yang kupikirkan!

"Ah maaf, Rebecca. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali. Senang bertemu denganmu. Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam. Sampai bertemu lagi, Yugi. Ayo Teddy!" Memeluk bonekanya semakin erat, Rebecca berlari kecil menuju ruangannya.

Yugi menghela napas. Cara yang bagus dalam mengakhiri percakapan, Yugi.

Sebelum kembali, Yugi pergi ke ruang utama untuk mengambil kue dan teh hangat lalu menuju teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu. Di ruang utama itu ada seorang Duelist yang tidur beralaskan koran. Adapun Headline dari koran itu adalah:

 ** _"AMERICAN PRODIGY : The Youngest US Duel Monsters Champions Of All Time - Rebecca Hawkins"_**

Please Read & Review. Pujian semu bersifat membutakan namun kritik akan membantu.


End file.
